Why didn't I see it before?
by chocolate3271
Summary: What if meeting George Kornspan in Going Going Gone went differently would it show Eric that he loves Calleigh. E/C a teeny weeny bit of RaiN for good measure


**I am working on a new chapter for The Accident but this idea came to me while I was in class. This is based off the episode Going Going Gone**

" MDPD drop the gun!" yelled Calleigh as she appeared from behind the green wrapped crates that illuminated in the sun. George Kornspan spun around to face her. He lifted his gun to escape shooting. " Freeze." yelled another voice to George's left. Jake Berkeley appeared his gun up and ready to shoot at a moments notice.

George knew he had no way out so he lifted his gun and took a shot. The bullet blasted out of gun leaving a trail as it zoomed though the air. The bullet took a straight path into Calleigh's bullet proof vest. Calleigh felt the shot hitting her vest. She was launched backwards and landing six inches from where she stood. Calleigh lay limp on the ground where she once stood.

Jake saw him take the shot and watched Calleigh fall to the ground limp. He quickly took the shot killing George instantly. Jake runs to take George's pulse and once it is determined that George is dead he quickly runs to where Calleigh lay. Calleigh wasn't moving and her eyes were shut. Jake reaches to take her pulse and an action he quickly regretted. As soon as Jake's fingers reached her neck red blood flooded out of her lips. Calleigh started choking spurting blood up from her throat.

Jake realized quickly Calleigh must be bleeding internally. He rips her gray suit vest open. The buttons that were once sewed on were flying though the air clinking to the ground. Jake quickly unstrapped her bullet proof vest tossing it to the side. While doing so he kept whispering she would be alright. He ripped open her white shirt exposing her white bra. Jake quickly saw bruises where the bullet had hit. The bullet hit the region of vest that covered her lungs.

Once Jake saw the damage he quickly radioed for help. Just as he told the EMS the location. Calleigh screamed a blood curdling scream. Jake looked at her and saw even more blood spurt from her mouth. Calleigh's lung had collapsed and she couldn't breathe. Then Calleigh fell limp and unconscious once again. As she fell unconscious a red and white ambulance pulled up to the scene followed by two silver Hummers. Out of one of the Hummers was Eric racing over to where Jake was trying to help Calleigh. Eric slid next to Calleigh and started saying things like you are going to be alright I promise. I am with you the whole way.

The paramedics quickly set to work trying to help Calleigh while Eric held her little hand in his much bigger one. They put portable shockers on her chest to try and relocate her pulse. " 1 2 3 ." the paramedic said as he hit the switched that sent a small electrical current though her body. Calleigh's body jumped up and down. " We got a pulse!" yelled a paramedic. " Let's go." The paramedic team put Calleigh up onto a stretcher and raced her into the back of the waiting ambulance. Eric quickly climbed in with her and they raced to the hospital.

Back at the crime scene where an Medical Examiner was looking at George's body. Horaito was questioning Jake about the incident. Jake answered Horaito's questions as best he could but he couldn't keep his eyes off his blood stained hands. As Horaito talked Jake had his mind on something completely different. He had his mind on her and not being able to help her. This was something Jake thought he would never allow happen. Jake squeezed he finger nails into the skin of his palms as he clenched his fists. Jake promised himself that he would never have her blood spilled on his hands. Clearly he was wrong.

The ride to the hospital had to be the worst ride of Eric's life. The term tough Louisiana girl rang true to Calleigh. Her heart monitor was straight as an arrow for 2 minutes before they brought Calleigh back from the brink of death. Though tears Eric held Calleigh's small cold hand. Although the paramedics were shouting all Eric could hear was the thumping of his heart in his ears.

As soon a the ambulance pulled to a screechy halt outside the hospital Calleigh was pulled out and immediately was rushed into surgery. Eric ran along the gurney until the nurse said he could go no further. He watched disappear down the hall until the shouts of nurses and doctors were distant. Eric dragged his feet into the waiting room and dropped into an uncomfortable chair and waited for the results.

Back at the scene Natalia and Ryan were processing the place where Calleigh had fallen. Calleigh's bullet proof vest was laying in a heap by a crate. Ryan snapped a picture of it and sighed. " I'm worried about her too." Natalia said as she photographed a small puddle of blood where Calleigh had choked it out. " It just why did it happen to her what did she do wrong ?" Ryan asked. " Sometimes bad things happen to the last person you'd expect them too." Natalia explained setting her camera down. Natalia eyes misted a little. " What if she doesn't make it." Natalia said whipping a tear away. Ryan saw the tear role down her face. So he walked over to where Natalia was on her knees. Ryan knelt down next to her. " Look at me." he said tilting her chin up so her eyes were level in his. " I know Calleigh is tough and will make it." Ryan said staring into Natalia's captivating brown eyes. Then Ryan wrapped Natalia into a big hug and whispering she will make it over and over again.

Back at the hospital Eric paced back and forth. Alexx was watching him pace and saw how worried he was. Alexx had tried to make him sit down but it didn't work. Horatio Ryan, and Natalia walked into the waiting room and sat down. " Any news yet." asked Ryan hopeful. " Nothing yet." Alexx sighed. Then if that were the magic words a doctor appeared blood staining his green scrubs. " Dr. Woods may I have a word with you." asked the doctor. " Yes." Alexx said standing up from her chair and walking out of the room with him.

After about 5 minutes Alexx came back and said. " They were able to stop the bleeding and were able to fix her lung." Alexx explained. " Right now she is room ICU 232." Alexx continued. " Yes Eric you can see her." Said Alexx answering Eric's question before he asked it.

Eric raced into Calleigh's ICU cubicle. He saw her laying like an angel with her hair spread out on the pillow like an angel. Eric took a seat by her bed took her hand and waited until she woke up. An hour later Calleigh's eyes fluttered open. Eric smiled a arm smile when she looked at him. " Calleigh you need to know something." Eric said his eyes locking with hers. " I love you." Eric said getting lost in her green eyes. " You don't even have to love me back. Just know I love you." Eric said. " Eric." Calleigh croaked. " I love you too. Please don't leave me." Calleigh said tears coming to her eyes. " I'm not going anywhere." Eric said laying a kiss on her soft lips and grabbing her hand and not letting go

**okay that was long but fun to write hope you enjoyed**


End file.
